Cocoa Love
by Emily the Walrus
Summary: NEW CHAPTER OUT AND BETTER THAN FIRST! Emily Wonka was protected by her father always. But what happens when she falls for a certain ticket winner? R&R about how it is
1. Prologue

**Kk anyways this is just the pologue. Please review if you like it**

* * *

><p><em>Ten years ago<em>

Willy Wonka was in love. She was always there with him. Her name was Laura Emily Cathers. He wanted her to stay with him forever. Then she became pregnant with his child.

"Oh, Laura! Wonderful news, just wonderful! I can't wait to see it! I do hope it's a girl! But a boy wouldn't be bad either..." Laura couldn't help but smile. Same old Willy.

"And when I'm gone, they can have the chocolate factory, and protect the oompa loompas," Willy went on, going into his own little world like always. This was his dream. To raise a child with his love. A family. Something he never really had...he would be like his dad though. No. He'd be a wonderful dad.

9 months later on December 30th, Willy's dream were both happy and heartbroken. He got his wish for a little girl, but Laura had died in the progress. He cried over her. She was his only love and she was gone. He looked down at the baby in his arms. She had Laura's lovely light brown hair and his violet eyes. _I will protect her, _Willy thought, _No one can do a thing to her. _The oompa loompas looked at their master. This wsn't Willy. Willy was a happy, child like person. The person sitting here was depressed and serious. Then the little girl started to cry.

"Don't cry, little one. You will be okay. No one will hurt you," Willy whispered softly. He was getting used to the idea of being a father. He needed her. Then he remembered. She needed a name.

"You're name will be your mother's middle. Emily. Your middle will be..." What would he call her? Emily... _what?_ Then he got it

"You'll be Emily Coco Wonka." Well, he couldn't say chocolate and Coco was a name.

Willy decided he had to mature more. If he didn't, something could happen. He wouldn't have a boy near her or anything. He wanted it to stay that way, Hopefully she wouldn't fall for any...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know he's different, but he's pretty emotional of what happened and all fathers can be like that. So byez!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! PLEASE review. I know the first chapter sucked but it was 11:30 at night and I was falling asleep.**

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

Willy Wonka looked at his now 10 year old daughter with confusion. Usually Emily had his happy go luckyness but her face looked serious. Had something happened or what?

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked her. He wasn't used to having a daughter even after ten years but he was always concerned for safety.

"Is it true you sent out golden tickets for someone to have the factory?" Her violet eyes seemed sad, something that never happened before. Willy sighed. Who told her?

"Yes I did, but why are you so upset? You never are? Is something else wrong?" Willy sat on the mint grass and thought. Then he got it. "Have we run out of a certain candy and need more for the world?"

"No. It's just...why can't I have the factory?" Her eyes welled up with tears, as she sat next to her father. Confusion spread over Willy's face. She wanted it? He thought she never did. He also didn't want her to have such a stressful job like that,

"Well, my little cocoa bean, I don't want you to worry for so much later in life. Besides with your imagination, the place would explode," he joked. She laughed. It was true she was a tad more hyper than her father most of the time.

"Can I help you give them the tour?" That was something Willy _did_ expect. But there would be boys. But then again, how harmful could 10 or 11 year old boys be?

"Of course. Oooooh! Let's go check if anyone found any!" He said jumping up and running towards his office like a six year old. Emily followed.

"_The first ticket was found here in Germany, by Augustus Gloop!" The camera shot towards an enormously fat boy of about eleven years old._

_"I vas eeting a chocolate bar, ven I tasted somezing different and I thought: Peanut butter...? Caramel? Nouget? Then i looked and saw...I had ze golden ticket!" He bit into a chocolate bar._

_"How are you going to celebrate?" The newsman asked._

_"I eet more candy."_

_"There you have it! Only four more in the world now back to Tom-" _Willy turned the TV off.

"Well, he's a big one!" Willy said, smiling like always. He looked at his daughter who was giggling.

"He makes me a little uncomfortable and I don't know him," Emily said to her father. He sighed with relief. This was going smoothly.

Soon another was found. They watched.

_"Right here in England, ticket number two was found by little Miss Veruca Salt. How do you spell Veruca?" The man asked a girl of about ten, who had curly brown hair._

_"V-e-r-u-c-a. Veruca Salt." She answered._

_"How did you get it?"_

_"When Veruca found out she just had to have it," another man probably her father answered, "Everyday she would come home asking for it. You see, I'm in the nut buisiness..."_

"Heh heh, nut buisiness sounds dirty!" Willy laughed. His daughter didn't understand the joke.

_"So I had my girls unwrap all the candy bars we could get. Day after day, no luck. My little Veruca was growing angry. But on the fourth day we got it!"_

Emily turned the Tv off, with disgust.

"I hope _she _doesn't win!" She said walking out of the room, towards the glass elevator. Her father followed.

"I can arrange that," he said smiling, pushing a random button. Which was labeled NUT ROOM. "This one might work."

"Dad, that's cheating. You can't do that...but no one needs to know." She said mysteriously.

Now the third _and _fourth tickets were found. This was good news for Willy. They needed to be found fast.

_"In Georgia the third was found by Miss Violet Beaouregaurde!" Two girls, one an adult and a young girl showed. Both were dressed similarly._

_"I'm a gum chewer mostly," Violet began, "But when I heard about these ticket things, I switched to chocolate. And I'm gonna win."_

_"Tell them why Violet," her mother said._

_"Because those others have never won before. You see this peice of gum? I've been chewing it for three months straight. I beat my friend Corneilia."_

"I don't like her very much. Too greedy to own this place," Willy said. "I wonder who the other will be."

_A boy with spiky hair was shown playing a violent video game, explaing the instructions._

_"The fourth wa found by Mr. Mike Teevee. How you get it?"_

_"I just bought some and got it. Simple. Now I'm trying to play." He said rudely._

_"He eats all of his meals here," his mother said._

_"So are you excited?" The news people asked._

_"No. I hate chocolate."_

Emily looked at her father, shocked. "Daddy, how can anyone hate chocolate?"

"I don't know. Why'd he even try to get it?" He was thinking of an idea to get rid of Mike. The TV room could work. Yes it would. He was also happy Emily didn't like the boy.

Now days passed and no one has found it. A man said he found it, but turned out to be a fraud. Then, on the day before the tour, an oompa loompa came over to Willy as he and his daughter were making sure the factory was running well.

The oompa loompa did gestures that Emily never understood, but her father did.

"The last ticket was found?" Willy asked. The oompa loompa nodded. Willy smiled. "Good. Thank you." Then he took his daughter's hand and ran to his office. "Lets see who got it!" He told her, excitedly.

_The TV showed something different. It wasn't a big house. It was like a shack almost. A boy of 11 with many grandparents was shown._

_"The last ticket! Found again in England!" A __newsperson said, giddyly. Charlie's face went a little pink. "How many did you buy to find it?"_

_"Only three," Charlie answered shyly. All newspeople looked shocked._

_"Then it was out of genuine luck!" One said breaking the silence._

_"I guess so..."_

Emily turned off the TV. Her face wasn't full of disgust or anything. It looked amazed.

"He's kind of cute," she said softly. This made Willy a little mad at the Charlie boy. _My daughter is far too young to be in love, _He thought, _a ten year old doesn't need a boyfriend. _This would be an akward day tomorrow,

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was probably better. Please review, tell me how bad it sucks. Thanks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So if I hope you liked so far!**

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Willy ran to his daughter room. She was still sleeping.<p>

"Wake up my little starshine! Up!" He commanded, softly as he shook her.

"Is it today?" She moaned. She was nervous. She wondered if she could get friends. She never had one.

"Yes! It'll be delightful! Just fantastic! Maybe you'll become friends with someone." Even he could tell when someone wanted a friend. He saw her ask God for one before. Maybe har wish will come true.

"Can I get ready?"

"Of course! I have to, too." And with that, Willy ran towards his own room. Emily got dressed in her pink dress. True, pink wasn't her favorite color, but it was nice. She brushed her long light brown hair and put it in a ponytail. She slipped on a nice pair of boots and walked to the main hallway of the factory, to find her father dressed in his normal outfit:A long velvet coat, purple leather gloves, his favorite hat, and everything else that made him _him. _

"What time is it?" Emily asked him. He looked at his pocketwatch.

"It, my little cocoa princess, is nine forty five. Only fifteen minutes! Are you excited? I am! It'll be great to find my heir!"

_Why can't I have the factory? _Emily asked herself. But she didn't tell him that. "So, Daddy, who do you think will win?"

"Probably that Charlie boy. He seems really nice and not spoiled! I better go out," Willy kissed the top of her head and walked outside. Emily went to the Chocolate Room. She loved this room. Most of her time was in here.

Soon, she heard voices.

_"It sure is toasty in here," _a middle aged man's voice said.

_"We have to keep it that way. My workers are used to an extremely hot climate," _her father informed.

_"Who are the workers?" _mily thought ot sounded like...Charlie?

_"You'll just have to wait and see."_

_"Why is the door so small?" _Another boy asked.

_"To keep all the chocolatey goodness inside. Hehe." _The door opened and many people came in. Emily saw the fat boy, Augustus had brought his also fat mother with him. Veruca had brought her spoiling father along. Violet her mother, whom was dressed in the same thing as she was and had too much makeup. The Mike boy had his father who had a horrible combover. Then there was Charlie who brought...his grandfather. Then of course her father.

"Don't lose your heads," Willy said, as everyone looked, mouths agape. "Try some of my grass, please have a blade. Its so delectible."

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked.

"Of course you can. Everything in this room is eatable even _I'm _eatable, but that is called cannibalism, mydear children and is in fact frowned upon in most societies."

Emily smiled to herself. That was her father for you. Then she saw Veruca look at her.

"Who's that? Daddy, why is she here?" she asked.

"That, little girl, is my daughter, Emily." Willy told her, proudness flickered in his violet eyes. Soon everyone was looking and eating. She saw Charlie come over.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Bucket," he said. She smiled.

"Emily Wonka."

"Whats i-" He was cut off by Violet coming over.

"I'm Violet Beaouregarde. Do you want to be friends?" She asked, chewing her gum. Emily cringed.

"Of course, but please don't chew that. Its really gross." Violet's blue eyes widened.

"You don't like _gum?" _Emily shook her head. "How?"

"I hate the sound of it. It sounds like...well I'm not sure." Violet walked off and Mike came over.

"I'm Mike Teavee. Your dad's weird," he said. That ticked Emily off. She was protective of her father.

"My dad's a _genius!"_ She growled. Mike's eyes went wide.

"You're weird too."

"I don't care."

"You should." With that, Mike was off. Charlie looked at her.

"You must love your dad."

"I have no one else." Then they heard Veruca squeal: "Daddy look! Its a little person! Over there, by the water fall!"

"Who are they?"

"Are they real people?"

"Of course they're real people. They're oompa loompas." Her father said, amused.

"Oompa loompas?"

"All the way from loompa land."

"There's no such place," Mike's father said.

"What?"

"Mr. Wonka, I teach high school geography-"

"Good, so you know about it and what a horrible place it is." He then told the story. Emily was often jealous of her father for getting to go. She wasn't born yet. Then Mrs. Gloop saw Augustus and said "Augustus my darling, you musn't do that!" He was drinking from the waterfall.

"Little boy, my waterfall musn't be touched by human hand!" Willy cried. Emily's eyes went wide. How could someone be that much of an idiot? All of a sudden, he fell in.

A tube came and sucked him up. He got stuck.

"He's stuck!"

"Its a wonder that pipe's big enough," Mrs. Beaouragarde said. Emily had to give her credit for that one. Then music started playing and the oompa loompa's sang:

_"Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!_  
><em>The great big greedy nincompoop!<em>  
><em>Augustus Gloop! So Big and Vile!<em>  
><em>So greedy, foul, and infantile<em>

_'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe_  
><em>To send him shooting up the pipe!<em>  
><em>But don't, dear children, be alarmed;<em>  
><em>Augustus Gloop will not be harmed<em>  
><em>Augustus Gloop will not be harmed!<em>

_Although, of course, we must admit_  
><em>He will be altered quite a bit<em>  
><em>Slowly, wheels go round and round,<em>  
><em>And cogs begin to grind and pound;<em>  
><em>We boil him for a minute more,<em>  
><em>Until we're absolutely sure<em>

_Then out he comes! And now! By grace!_  
><em>A miracle has taken place<em>  
><em>A miracle has taken place<em>

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear,_  
><em>Is loved by people everywhere!<em>  
><em>For who could hate or bear a grudge<em>  
><em>Against a luscious bit of fudge?"<em>

With that he shot up.

"How'd it not break?" Emily whispered. Charlie smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Where's that pipe leading too?" Mrs. Gloop asked worriedly.

"I believe that one goes to where I make the most delectible strawberry flavoered chocolate coated fudge," Willy informed her.

"Then he vill be made into strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge! They will be selling him by the pound!"

"No, I wouldn't allow it. Augustus flavored chocolate covered gloop. Ew. The taste would be horrible." Then he made a weird noise and an oompa loompa came over. "I want you to take Mrs. Gloop and find her son. Just poke around," he said, using his cane to show him what he meant. The oompa loompa crossed his arms across his chest and took Mrs. gloop along.

"At least he'll take up most of the pot. It'll be easy to find him." Emily told Charlie. He laughed, causing her to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own alot of these lines. They are Roald Dahl's and Tim Burton's. The music's not mine either. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
